Sophie Bremmer
'''Sophie Flickman '(née Bremmer) is Susan's overly emotional and hopelessly romantic mother, who shares many traits with her daughter. Biography 'Early life' An airy and ditzy woman, Sophie Bremmer conceived Susan Bremmer with a feed store owner named Addison Prudy, who was at the time cheating on his wife. Sophie was given good money to stay quiet about the affair and raise the child by herself, and she did so by telling her daughter her father had been a merchant marine who died at war, during the Battle of Hanoi. ("The Sun Won't Set") Sophie's father presumably had a great influence on Susan's life. ("What More Do I Need?") Sophie got married 4 times to 3 different man (an alcoholic, a gambler, and a homosexual); it is unknown if these marriages occurred before and/or after Susan was born. ("Sunday in the Park with George") She eventually met and became romantically involved with pancake house owner Morty Flickman, whom she would eventually marry. ("Children Will Listen") 'Season 1' Susan receives a surprise visit by her mother and Mike is clued in as to why Susan acts the way she does: Sophie is as klutzy, airy, charming and hopelessly romantic. Sophie has just broken up with her long-time boyfriend, Morty, and is in need of a place to stay. Therefore, her visit with Susan might become a more permanent thing. Out of worry of having to care for her high-maintenance mother, Susan tries to get her and Morty back together, but to no avail, as the two engage in yet another fight. Therefore, Sophie must indeed stay with her daughter. ("Children Will Listen") One night, Susan finds that her mother has brought home a date, a blue-collared man named Tim, and is shocked at Sophie's nerve, bringing a random stranger she hooked up with at a bar to the home where a teenager lives. Sophie is unapologetic about her behavior, claiming that she needs to have fun after breaking up with Morty, and so does Susan, following her breakup from Mike. A subsequent night, Sophie and Tim try to set Susan up with a friend, Lamont, but Susan won't budge, and breaks down to her mother that she is only interested in Mike. This leads to pay Mike a visit, and she finds him banged up (after being beat up by Detective Sullivan), and tells him that Susan still loves him. Mike is quite unresponsive, and tells her he just learnt a friend died. Sophie tells this to Susan, seeing it as the perfect excuse for her to talk to him. ("Live Alone and Like It") During a party thrown for Carlos Solis before he heads off to jail, which Sophie attends, Susan's kitchen explodes, and apparently it's because someone left the gas running with a candle lit. Sophie says she lit the candle herself, and wonders if she blew it out, but she is positive she did. ("Fear No More")Morty Flickman Morty Flickman, inebriated, shows up at Susan's house one night to propose to Sophie, who, despite having already had her heart broken many times, accepts to marry him... under the condition that he give her another ring besides the one he'd already given his deceased first wife. The two then leave Susan's place to go and get started on their wedded bliss, and Morty is then seen flinching at the sight of the bill for the ring he is forced to buy Sophie. ("Sunday in the Park with George") 'Season 2' Sophie gets prepared for her upcoming wedding, by having her daughter making some adjustments on her dress, and Sophie makes the suggestion that Susan puts on the dress - seeing as how they allegedly (in Sophie's point of view) share the same size - and Sophie can fix it herself. She also brings up the possibility of Susan and Mike soon getting married... a possibility Mike backs up, much to Susan's and Sophie's delight. However, later, when Susan is indeed trying on her mother's dress while the latter makes the adjustments, Mike finds out that Susan tracked down his biological son, Zach Young, whom he'd been looking for, and sent him packing to Utah. Susan confirms this, obviously angering her boyfriend, and thus Mike breaks things off with her. She runs after him, apologizing, to no avail. Susan is then left in the middle of the road, crying in her mother's wedding dress, as Sophie and the neighbors come to her aid. ("I Wish I Could Forget You") ")]]Later, Susan asks Mike whether he's still coming to her mother's wedding, and Mike says he won't be attending because it'd be weird. Susan goes on to say that she's planning on writing an adult book about her life, and somehow mentions to him that her father was a merchant marine who died in the Battle of Hanoi. Mike comments that this is weird, because merchant marines don't fight in battles, they just sell things. Susan decides to do some digging up and finds out that no one with her father's name even registered for the marines or any other military forces, a fact she brings up during her mom's wedding rehearsal, upsetting her severely. The groom, Morty, tells Susan her father was likely just a man her mother had a one-night stand with. However, during her mom's wedding, after Susan's forgiven her mother and told her she was her idol growing up, and thus she didn't need a male idol to look up to, she finally learns, when Sophie makes her tearful speech, that her biological father is a local man who owns a supply and feed store - Addison Prudy. Susan is shocked beyond belief and decides to track down her father. ("The Sun Won't Set") 'Season 7' Sophie Bremmer makes a return in Episode 12 - "Where Do I Belong? " while visiting Susan in hospital. She informs Susan of a cruise she plans to embark on with Morty, although it is later revealed within this episode, she has in fact been diagnosed with cancer but did not want to burden Susan with this information. Susan later visits Sophie before she leaves and they inform each other of their mutual mother and daughter love. We can assume Sophie Bremmer made a complete recovery from cancer, as she appears again in season 8 - appearing to be fit and healthy (read below : Season 8 section). This was the only episode Sophie Bremmer has appeared in since season 2, and she is only shown again in season 8/ 'Post Departure' 'Season 8' ")]]Susan helps Porter Scavo design a nursery at her house for his and Julie's daughter. Porter plans to name the baby Lynette, but Susan suggests they name the baby Sophie, after the babies' great grandmother. In the nursery, Susan has the letters S.O.P.H.I.E. put across the wall where the babies' crib will go. After Susan and Lynette have a fight, Susan takes down the letters and says that "Lynette" would be a perfect name for the baby. ("She Needs Me") Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 712 05.png Promo 712 06.png Promo 712 07.png Promo 712 08.png Promo 712 09.png Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 7 characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Susan's family Category:Wisteria Lane residents Category:Cancer patients Category:Divorced characters Category:Possibly Deceased Category:Possibly deceased